


the first face that i saw (think i was blind before i met you)

by hcdalcxa



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcdalcxa/pseuds/hcdalcxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clarke, I have a question for you."</p><p>OR</p><p>the "imagine your OTP leaning their foreheads together, completely out of breath after a long kiss" prompt that ran away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first face that i saw (think i was blind before i met you)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is beta-less meaning any mistakes are mine alone. But basically, I got my writing muse back after seeing a tumblr prompt so I sat down and churned this out. Not much happening other than 1.5 words of fluff. Enjoy.

Wiping her hands against her jeans to rid them of the clammy moisture that was beginning to build up in her palms, Lexa glared at herself in the mirror. Her makeup had been done and her hair had been tamed under the guise of date night. Usually, it was a bi-weekly thing, but with Clarke’s classes quickly becoming more demanding as finals approached and Lexa’s recent promotion at work, the two had been too busy and too exhausted to keep up their usual routine.

Tonight was different, however. Lexa had been _insistent_ that Clarke take the night off from studying while Lexa had the time to prepare everything. It had taken a lot of work and planning, but it was going to pay off. She was sure of it. 

As Lexa flicked away a stray eyelash, Clarke appeared in the mirror behind her, wrapping warm around the taller girl’s waist. “You look amazing,” she grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to the bit of the brunette’s freckled shoulder that peaked out beneath the lace-backed sweater. Lexa almost melted right there. 

The blonde had somehow been able to take care of the darkened circles under her eyes that had accumulated from months of all-nighters and 8 am classes, and looked more refreshed than she had since the beginning of the school year. She was wearing a thick sweater, her neck covered in an intricate scarf. Lexa managed to spin around inside the circled arms in order to hold the smaller girl in an embrace of her own. “As do you.” She peppered light kisses over Clarke’s forehead, cheeks, and nose, a delighted hum starting in the back of her throat. It was the little moments like these, the ones of pure, unplanned _love_ that Lexa cherished most. 

“So,” Clarke began once the onslaught was over and Lexa had begun to reach for her coat and hat. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” The brunette reached over and grabbed a second hat, one decorated with a grey pom-pom hanging off the top, and tugged it over the blonde head of hair, a light smirk apparent on her features. 

“That’s because it’s a surprise,” she explained, grinning triumphantly despite the nervous lump rising in her throat. _One reminiscent of the hard lump located in her right front pocket,_ she mused. Clarke pouted at this, but Lexa ignored it. 

The restaurant was about ten blocks south of their shared studio apartment, but having grown up in urban areas, both girls were well-equipped for the hike. As the snow swirled around them, Clarke nestled further into Lexa’s side, while Lexa attempted to use her willowy frame to shield her partner from the brunt of the wind. Lexa would never admit it, but it was times like these that she was thankful for the ugly but warm woolen mittens that Abby had given her for Christmas the year before. 

With Clarke seemingly completely oblivious to their current situation, Lexa began to feel her cheeks heat with anxiety. They had spoken of this a few times, but it was never more than a passing conversation. But Lexa knew she was ready. The only question was, was Clarke? 

They approached the building faster than Lexa had anticipated, and she'd hardly had enough time to calm the excruciatingly fast pace of her heartbeat, but she held the door open for her girlfriend, trying to plaster a smile on her face. If there was one thing she excelled at, it was her pokerface. And _boy_ , did she hang on to that pokerface as she queried the hostess about her reservation, made three weeks in advance. 

As the woman went off to check on the table, the curly-haired girl turned around to find her date glancing around the building, an expression on her face that Lexa had come to learn as _awe_. The blonde stepped closer and latched onto Lexa’s arm as she continued to scan the room, looking smaller than Lexa had ever seen her. “Are you alright, my love?” Lexa cooed, her grin compact but still smug. 

“It’s beautiful, Lexa. And way out of our price range.” They may have been moving towards their career goals, but Clarke was still a student and Lexa was _barely_ an executive manager. 

“Why don’t you let me worry about that?” Lexa consoled, tucking Clarke into her side and placing a kiss against the crown of her head. “Besides, I think we’ve earned a little treat.” 

The hostess returned then with two menus in her hand, and asked for the couple to follow her. As they moved further towards the back of the restaurant, Lexa noticed the tables placed further and further apart, until they came to a little alcove, tucked away from the rest of the building. Lexa nodded to herself. This was exactly what she had in mind. 

The taller woman took care to pull the chair out for her date, and slid her in. On any other night, it would be nothing more than a formality, but here, she was intent on making every aspect of her meal perfect. Clarke deserved nothing but the best. 

*** 

It wasn’t until several glasses of fine wine later that Lexa felt relaxed enough to initiate what had the potential be the best moment of her life thus far. They had finished their meals and the content, almost sleepy look on Clarke’s face said it all; she was perfectly happy. The brunette took that as her cue. 

“Clarke, I have a question for you,” she began, her voice steady despite the fact that she felt the air practically leaking out of her lungs. She was nearly suffocating. 

“Yes?” It was obvious by the hooded sapphire eyes that the blonde was almost ready to call it a night and retire to the bedroom as soon as the check was paid. Lexa couldn't blame her. The warmth of the restaurant along with the dim lighting and the feeling of a full tummy was enough to put anyone at ease. Well...it would've been if it weren't for the _wretched_ anxiety trying to claw its way out of her belly and up her throat. 

“Well….” Lexa hesitated, her cheeks flushing. “Let me first start by saying that I’m glad we’re together. It’s been almost two years and we’re still happy, which is incredible.” She paused, only just realizing how awkward that sounded in her ears. “Well, you know what I mean. Couples don’t always get that far, and we have. And no one is more surprised than I am.” Clarke’s eyes narrowed at this. Lexa had always had sophisticated speech patterns; this rambling was uncharacteristic of her, and it was only making the brunette all the more nervous. She hesitated, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Everything had gone so well so far; why was this word vomit happening now? _Get it together, Lexa._

After struggling to find the right words to compensate for the backhanded compliment she had given and coming up short, Lexa realized she was running out of time to fix her mistake. This had to be perfect, and if she didn't do something quick, her flawlessly planned night was going to go up in flames. The only thing she could do now was try for a distraction from the horrid speech that she had started. She reached with quivering hands into her pocket to produce the long, silver chain that held a delicate locket, quickly extending herself over the table to hand it to the person that she could only describe as the love of her life. 

She watched the blonde’s jaw drop as she inspected the details of the necklace, her fingers working to open it. As she did, Lexa rose from her seat in order to kneel in front of the woman of her dreams. 

Taking a deep breath, she started over. She hadn't prepared a speech, knowing that whatever she would say would come from the heart, and now she was cursing herself for it. But there was no turning back now. “Clarke Griffin, I’ve been madly in love with you since the very day we met. Things weren’t always easy, and I know I’m not the most pleasant to deal with sometimes, but you’ve been with me for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, and sometimes I feel like even death couldn’t tear us apart. I can’t imagine a future without you because it wouldn’t be one I’d want to live. You’re my sun, my moon, and my stars, and the world would be a darker place without you by my side. So if you would... well, I’d be honored if you would marry me.” As she spoke, the ring that had been hand-crafted just for Clarke spilled out of the locket and into the blonde’s hands. The diamond glittered in the low light of the restaurant, and in Clarke’s eyes, small tears mimicked it, shimmering lightly. The blonde pressed a hand to her mouth, her face contorted into a deep grimace as her eyes danced from the ring to Lexa’s face and back again. 

For a moment the look on her face threw Lexa off, but after a few seconds, Clarke began to nod and her tears started to fall. “Yes,” she rasped, the way she did when she was emotional. One of the many things that Lexa had fallen for over the years. “Yes, Lexa. Yes.” 

Lexa began to feel the sting of her nose as tears of her own began to develop in her eyes. The smile that took over her features was wider and brighter than Clarke had ever seen, but to Lexa, it felt natural. Instinctual. Like this was how it was supposed to be. 

Lexa carefully grasped Clarke’s trembling hands, taking the ring, light in weight but heavy in meaning, and sliding it gracefully onto Clarke’s finger, signifying the eternal love she carried. “This means forever,” she whispered, taking in everything that was Clarke. 

Clarke only took another moment to admire the picturesque way the ring encircled her finger before she pulled Lexa into the kiss that she had been waiting for all night. Intermingled with her favorite taste in the world, Lexa also tongued at the salty tears that indicated nothing but raw happiness. It took her breath away. 

When they surfaced for air, Clarke’s eyes immediately dropped to her ring again, while Lexa dizzily smiled at the woman who made her very world turn. It was almost like she had forgotten how to breathe; like her brain couldn’t process anything but the fact that her soulmate had finally agreed to spending the rest of her life with her. It was a mind-numbing thought, and she could practically feel her lungs deflating as her heart grew to fill every open space in her chest. Her hands continued to shake and her legs felt like jelly. She pressed her forehead to the blonde’s, leaning against her for support. And now, without a doubt, she knew she could count on Clarke’s support for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so there it is! Let me know with a kudos or a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Send me more prompts on [tumbler.corn](http://hcdalcxa.tumblr.com) and I'll work on getting those up!


End file.
